Viking or Princess?
by kitty-earsxx
Summary: An arranged marriage is something Mari Drouph would not agree to. Being the Princess of Hunderrock, her auntie expects a lot from her. Tired of her aunts wants, she escapes to the place her Uncle lives, Berk. She learns about her parents' disappearance and helps fellow Vikings. (Pre, post movie and some shorts)
1. Escape

"I refuse it" Mari said firmly.

The teenage girl rested her head of her palm. Strands of her golden hair fell into her dinner. There were creases on her cream and green dress. The long sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. The golden circlet on her head was uneven. Her malachite eyes focused on the face she was making out of her food.

"In order to claim the throne, you must have a King!" A middle age lady across her yelled. The woman wore a plain, long, brown velvet dress with jewels encrusted at the neckline. Across her upper body was a red sash with the kingdom's emblem on it.

A golden square with a emerald in the centre. Creative, right? A silver tiara rested on her dirty blonde hair. The woman sat tall. Her shoulders back, neck long and she didn't slouch. This woman went by the name of Lady Eris Seutilop.

Next to her was a man. He wore black trousers and a cream velvet neat top, also wearing the red sash. He wore a silver crown. A few grey hairs were growing within his brown hair. He went by the name of Sir Marco Seutilop.

Lady and Sir Seutilop were a married couple. But they didn't rule the kingdom. Eris' brother and sister-in-law did. But they have disappeared years ago.

"Who says I need a King to rule Hunderrock?! Heck, I don't even want to rule this damn place!" The princess screeched at her auntie.

"Do not raise your voice at me!" Eris screamed at Mari.

"Don't raise _your _voice at me!" Mari yelled, louder.

Eris inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "Do not shorten your words when speaking" She said, calmer.

Mari sighed in disbelief. "You're now telling me how to speak?! Unbelievable"

"You will go through this arranged marriage, whether you like it or not"

The blonde teenager stood up from the table. "Over my dead body" She lifted up her skirt and stomped to her room.

She slammed the door shut and took out the satchels, knapsacks and trunks she owned. Mari opened her closet and took out a bunch of dresses and folded them, putting them in the trunk.

The princess opened up her door and looked for the nearest maid.

"Yolanda!"

The short, chubby maid jumped up and quickly walked over to the blonde. "Yes, your highness?"

"Bring fruit and a large jug of water. Sealed" She closed the door in the maid's face.

After a while, Mari heard a few knocks of her door. She opened it to find Yolanda holding a bowl full of apples, bananas, oranges, figs and other fruits and a large jug with a cork.

"Perfect. Thanks" She took the bowl and jug and slammed the door again.

Carelessly, she poured all the fruit in her knapsack and placed the jug on her vanity. She pulled out a chair and put in into of her closet. She stepped on it and tip toed. She felt for the baselard her father left her. The baselard was wrapped in a cloth numerously and tied with a thin rope. She dropped it into her satchel.

She opened to doors to her balcony and looked down.

"Iva!" She called out. A girl with straight, long black hair looked up. She wore a plain, black dress with a white apron. Iva was a villager who befriended the princess.

"Mari, what is it?" She asked.

"I need you get me a barrel"

"A barrel?"

"No questions, just get it here quick"

"Whatever you say" Iva shrugged and ran off.

Mari ran back it and removed her blanket and sheets off her bed. She started ripping them to make them longer. The teen tied knots to create a long sort of rope. She tied it to the rail and pulled it to see if it would come off. After a few trials and errors, she managed to tie it so it wouldn't come loose.

She tied her waist long hair into a loose ponytail and put on a red cloak with a hood.

"Mari!" She heard Iva's voice. The princess ran to the balcony and looked down. Iva had a barrell next to her.

"Great! Now catch!" She threw down the trunk and it landed right in front of Iva. "Put it in the trunk"

"Careful" Iva hissed. The raven haired girl lifted up the trunk and put it in the barrel.

"Be sure to catch this!" She threw the jug next and Iva caught it with both her arms. She put that in the barrel. Next came down the knapsack. She dropped that into the barrel. "Last one!" She dropped the satchel.

She turned off the oil lamps in her room and put on her hood. Mari carefully climbed down the rope of fabric and landed on the dirt.

"Now will you tell me what the hell you are doing?" Iva shifted her weight to one leg.

"I'm escaping"

"What? Why?!"

"I'm gonna get married to some stranger. Eris keeps pushing me around. She tells me how to walk, how to talk, how to eat, how to sit! I'm growing tired of that! Wouldn't you?"

"It's just marriage!"

"And I will find my parents"

"Who still believe your parents are alive?"

"Yes"

Iva scoffed. "And where do you think you will find them? On the bottom of the ocean floor?"

"Berk"

"Berk? The island where your uncle lives? The island where vikings live? The island where dr-"

"That Berk" Mari cut Iva off. "Now help me take this a boat" She pointed to the barrel. "On three. One, two, three!" They lifted up the barrel and took it to a boat. The two friends hid in the shadows.

They reached the end of the dock and put the barrel in a middle sized wooden boat.

"Well, this is it" Mari gave Iva a big hug and hopped into the boat and put the paddles in place.

"Good luck. Careful of the pests" Iva smirked.

"I will" She begun rowing. Iva waved and went back to her house.

* * *

The next morning, Eris walked to the princess' door. "Mari" Eris knocked on her niece's door. "Mari" She knocked again. The woman opened the door. The princess wasn't there. She balcony door was open widely and things were all over the floor. "No" She breathed heavily. "Stupid little..."

Eris ran out of the room and went to hers. "Where could she be? Where could that spoilt little prune be?"

* * *

It's been a few days since Mari left Hunderrock.

Mari was snacking on apples. She threw them carelessly into the sea once she reached the core of them. Once she finished, she continued rowing.

She sang the lullaby her mother used to sing her before she went to sleep. Which was originally a serenade her father wrote for his wife.

_"My heart is beating loud,_

_Whenever I start, to think of you,_

_My head is in the clouds,_

_Whenever I start, to think of you,_

_This sweet love spell,_

_That you've cast on me,_

_You make me feel swell,_

_You, my reverie"_

She rowed in time with the rhythm of the song. Lost in song, she didn't notice the speck that was getting bigger the more she moved towards it.

"That must be it!" She exclaimed and squealed. Mari rowed faster. She didn't care that her arms were getting tired. She just wanted to get to freaking Berk.

* * *

"Almost... there" Her arms felt like jelly. Berk was right in front of gave up and laid down. Mari closed her eyes and left the small waves take her to the island.

Just then, her boat hit the dock which jerked her away. "Wha- Who?"

"Yer a'right lass?" She heard a thick Scottish accent. She looked up and saw a large man with a long, blonde moustache braided and knotted. His right leg and left arm was missing. His leg was replaced with a wooden one and his arm had a stone hammer. On his head was a helmet with long horns

She gasped and grinned. "Uncle Gobber!" She leapt out of the boat and gave him a big bear hug. She took off her hood.

"Mari! Long time, no see!" He patted her back with his left hand. "You've grown so pretty!"

"Aw shucks" She giggled.

"But you're still quite small" Gobber uttered. "Your dress is filthy!"

"Gobber!" A large man with a wide braided beard called out. He wore a green tunic with scale armour. He had spiked gauntlets, striped pants and fur boots on his feet. He had shoulder pads and heavy fur cape. He too had a helmet with long, curving horns.

"Stoick! This be my neice, Mari Drouph!"

"I've heard of you, Princess of Hunderrock. What brings you to Berk?" Stoick asked.

"The truth is I've escaped"

"What?!" Gobber exclaimed.

"I'm tired of Aunt Eris, Uncle Gob. She thinks she can control my life. She treats me like a puppet! Please let me stay! I have no where else to go" She begged to Stoick.

"I will let you stay" Stoick nodded. "Gobber. You are in charge of finding her a place to stay"

"Thank you, very much chief!" Mari smiled. Stoick smiled back and went back to his job as the chief of Berk.

The uncle and niece pulled the boat on the dock and dragged it the to Gobber's Blacksmithing Forge.

"You can stay here!" Gobber suggested as he pointed his prosthetic hand to the black smith he worked at.

"Um, I think that's a bit small and over crowded with your weapons" Mari chuckled.

"I s'pose you're right. How about that abandoned house you used to play in when you used to come and visit?"

"That's still there?" Mari questioned.

"Of course, no one's ever touched it!" Gobber smiled, showing his false tooth.

They trudged up the small slope and Gobber pushed the door open. He carried the barrel in and placed the boat near the house.

Dust was covering the place, top to bottom. They opened up windows and rays of sunlight found their way into the house. The fireplace had left over wood in it. In the centre of the room was a small table with four wooden stools. To the right of the table was a floor stove. Mari walked up the stairs. The staircase were still in a stable condition.

She walked through the doorway and saw the wooden bed frame there with a blanket and three pillows piled on top of it. By the side of the bed was a wooden chest. Mari walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a teddy bear with one of the button eyes missing.

Also in the chest was a small painting of Mari's parents, smiling widely. They looked happy.

"Are ye happy with this place?" Gobber had asked.

"Yeah, just need to clean it up and it'll be perfect" She beamed.

"Do you need help with your cleaning?"

"I think I might" Her eyes scanned her new home.

"No problem, I'll send some help over and get them to give you a tour of the island! I need to do some work at the black smith. If you need anything, you know where to find me"

"Thanks very much, Uncle Gobber. I really appreciate it"

"Anything for my little jewel" He grinned and she grinned back. The smithy left he house leaving the teenager to settle in.

She started dragged the trunk up the stairs and pushed it in front of the bed. Mari walked down the stairs and heard a few knocks on the door.

The girl opened the door and found two men standing there. The first man was short. His right arm was replaced by a hook and his left leg replaced by a wooden stick. He wore a helmet on his head with four horns. Two sticking out on each side. He had a fat, auburn beard which spread around his face. The man had a green shirt and with scale amour on it. He had striped pants.

The other man was taller. He wore a brown tunic also with scale amour and a darker brown vest. His right arm was also replaced by a hook. He had a long blonde beard tied a different lengths. But what was unusual was he didn't have a helmet on his head, but a bucket. He held three brooms made out of hay in his hand.

"Hello there! Gobber told us you need help fixing up the place" The shorter Viking said.

"Uh, hi! Yes. I'm Mari" She smiled and stuck out her hand.

The short man shook her hand. "I'm Mulch and this is Buckethead" The taller man was looking at the place. Mulch nudged Buckethead.

"Oh, hello! I'm Buckethead, but you can call me Bucket. Nice place you have here"

"Nice to meet you. Uh, thank you. I guess you can start by sweeping away the dust"

"No problemo!" The two Vikings walked past the girl and started sweeping the dust.

Buckethead gave her a broom. "I brought you a broom so you can clean your room.

"Thanks" She took the broom. Mari went to her room and started fixing it up. She made the bed and last the painting of her parents on a small window sill. She walked over to the large window and pulled back the curtains and sat on the window sill, observing her new home. She started sweeping the floorboards.

* * *

"We've finished!" Mulch announced.

"We have? Oh, we have?" Buckethead smiled.

"Thanks so much for your help"

"It's okay, your highness. I guess it's time for your tour now" Mulch said.

They walked out of Mari's new house.

"Oh! I've got an idea. Why don't these five give you the tour?" Mulch pointed his hook to five teenagers, confused at the short Viking's words.

"Great idea Mulch!" Bucket agreed. "We need to do some work on the farm. You can come to us if you need help. Bye!" They waved and walked off.

"W-wait!" Mari called out, but they ignored her.

She looked back at the five.

* * *

**A/N: Hello people of earth. This is my second fanfic! And as you can see it's a How to Train Your Dragon one! YAAYY~ This story will be like a retell of the movie but with more events. **

**This is will also go through with the other shorts. I think only two of them though like Gift of the Night Fury and Legend of the Boneknapper, but I haven't fully thought that out yet.**

** I don't know if this is gonna be a Hiccup/OC one. Maybe just some cute moments and heartbreak.**

**So I hope you enjoy this and give this a review. **

**Also if you want, you can check out my other fic which is a Rise of the Guardians one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HTTYD characters except Mari, Eris, Marco, Iva and Mari's parents. **


	2. The Teenage Vikings

One girl had blonde hair tied into braided ponytail and bangs covering her left eye and a leather band across her forehead. She wore a green wrap top and metal shoulder pads with skulls on each one. On her arms were brown strapped arm bands. The girl wore a red skirt with spikes and a pouch near her hip. Underneath were black leggings and brown fur boots. Resting on her shoulder was an axe. She looked rather fierce and strong.

Next to her was a boy with short, brown hair escaping from his helmet. He wore a stained top with a black fur vest. He wore brown pants with fur boots and a big belt. The boy looked buff and kind of up himself. His arms were crossed and had a smug look plastered on his face.

To his left were two people that looked alike. One girl and one boy. The girl had a blue top with a brown vest that reached her waist and a metal belt. She wore a brown skirt with dark brown leggings and black fur boots. She too had arm bands, but they were blue. She had long blonde hair tied into three braids. Two hanging in front of her and one resting on her back. She had a helmet with four horns and a tooth necklace.

The male twin wore a green tunic, also with a belt around his waist and a woolly vest. He wore grey pants and brown fur boots. On his arms were green arm bands. His hair was long too, but wasn't tied in any way. He wore a helmet with four horns too, but they were shorter. Around his neck was also a tooth necklace, but a little different from his twin.

The last one was a rather chubby boy. His whole tunic was made out of brown fur. He wore black pants and fur boots. He had short, blonde hair and a silver helmet with two horns on the top of his head.

There was an awkward silence between the teenagers, until the chubby one decided to speak up.

"Hi, uh, my name is Fishlegs Ingerman" he squeaked and gave a weak smile.

"Astrid. Astrid Hofferson" The girl holding the axe wiped her bangs away from her face, making them sit on her leather band.

"So you need a tour?" Astrid looked at Mari. "Fine" She led the group and Mari followed behind.

Their idea of a tour was a pointing to building and stating it's name.

Mari sighed. _'Very informative, guys. Thanks very much' __  
_

"Gobber's Blacksmithing Forge" Astrid pointed her axe at the black smith. There was Gobber hammering something with his stone hammer hand.

"Ah, Mari! Came for a visit, eh?" Gobber looked up and saw the teenagers.

"Uncle Gobber! What are you working on?"

The Viking teenagers eyes' widened.

"A new mace. It's coming out pretty well!" Gobber grinned.

"Did we hear you right?" Fishlegs asked.

"'Uncle'?" The twins said in unison.

"So you're telling me that Marie is your" Snotlout pointed to Gobber. "Niece?"

"It's Mari. Mah-ree" Mari corrected Snotlout.

"Yes, she's my niece. Why is that such a surprise to ye?" Gobber questioned.

They still had their mouths opened from utter shock.

"Shut yer mouths, otherwise flies will get innit" Gobber said.

"You're joking, right? Oh Gobber, your such a trickster!" Snotlout faked a laugh and stopped when they saw the relatives' confused faces.

"I still don't understand why they think we're joking..." Mari whispered to Gobber.

"Aye..." Gobber replied back.

"It's just that you two look so different" Fishlegs explained.

"Yeah, like Gobber is all big and strong" Tuffnut started off.

"And she's like small, skinny and weak" Ruffnut finished off.

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Mari furrowed and crossed her arms.

"Gobber, I've finished sharpening this sword. What next?" Mari heard a new voice.

She turned around and saw a boy with short, brown hair and green eyes. He had freckles dotted on his face. He wasn't as muscular as the other Vikings. He wore a long sleeved, green tunic that reached mid-thigh and a brown belt around his skinny waist. On top he had a long, brown, fur vest. He wore dark green pants with brown fur boots. He stood out from the other Vikings. Most likely because of his appearance.

"Ah, good. There are a few axe blades that you need to sharpen and tighten" Gobber pointed to a pile of weapons in the corner. "Hiccup! This is my niece, Mari Drouph. Princess of Hunderrock"

"What?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, uh your highness" Hiccup said, awkwardly.

"No need to call me that. Nice to meet you to, Hiccup" She smiled.

"Hiccup here is Stoick's son!" Gobber patted Hiccup's back.

"And my pathetic cousin" Snotlout snickered, along with the twins.

"I think you two will get along, seeing that ye two are both small"

They both arched their brows at the black smith.

"Uh sure, okay" Hiccup walked over to the axes and picked them up, but only dropped them.

"Do you need help, Hiccup?" Mari offered.

"No, no. I'm fine. I can handle this" He picked them up again and succeeded.

"So, princess!" Snotlout put his arm around Mari. "Why did you visit Berk?"

"I escaped" She replied.

"Why?" Astird swung her axe onto her shoulder.

"Would you like to be treated like a puppet dangling on strings? Yeah, I don't think so" Mari pushed Snotlout's arm off.

"It's about time for lunch, now! Would like to join us, honey bee?"

"Honey bee?" Ruffnut asked.

"Uncle Gobber calls me all sorts of nicknames. From honey bee to pumpkin head" She giggled.

"Let's head over to the Great Hall now" Gobber shooed the teenagers away from the forge and they walked over to the Great Hall.

They entered through the doors. The Great Hall was a large place. It had a large, circular table in the centre of the room with many other tables around it. A golden statue hung over the circular table. It looked like some sort of dragon.

Snotlout dragged Mari by the arm and made her sit at a table. Snotlout sat next to her and Astrid sat on the other side. The other three sat opposite of them.

Mari noticed Hiccup walk over to a table adjacent to theirs and sat alone. Other Vikings started pouring into the room and collected their meal. Each Viking were similar. Big and muscular. Even the women were like that.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll get you food" Snotlout winked. Him and the other teens stood up and got their tray of food.

Mari made a face when he left. "What does he take me as? Gross" She scoffed.

"That's Snotlout for you" She heard Hiccup. She turned and saw him walk past. She smiled.

_'He seems like the only sane one here' _

A clutter snapped her out of her thoughts. She saw a tray with a plate of chicken, and a few vegetables on the side. "Thanks" She begun eating. Snotlout wouldn't stop annoying her, but she didn't even listen to what he was saying. She noticed that Hiccup was treated like an outcast. Like he didn't belong.

_'Mission: Befriend Hiccup' _Mari wanted him to feel welcomed and loved like every other viking. But she could tell when Snotlout called him his 'pathetic cousin', he obviously wasn't.

* * *

Next morning, Mari decided her plan would commence. She changed her dress to a clean one. It had aqua corset top, tied with white ribbon loosely and bordered with a cream lace. Underneath the corset was a white, long-sleeved shirt. The skirt was also aqua and had a layer of lace underneath.

Oh, how she wished she had clothes like the other girls on the island.

On her feet were ankle boots rimmed with fur. A gift from Mulch and Bucket. She secured her hair in a low, loose ponytail with a plait wrapped around her long hair.

Mari took an apple and took a bite into it. She took another two and skipped out of the house and patches of snow covered Berk.

It was still early, not a lot of Vikings were out and the sun was still rising. She walked down the bumpy slope and walked over to the black smith. Gobber was reshaping a blade with a hammer and tongs.

"Mornin' Mari! Had a good sleep?" Gobber asked.

"Good morning. Back's aching. The bed is uncomfortable" Mari swivelled and she heard a small crack in her back. "Ahh. That's better"

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd visit my favourite uncle, and I nothing else to do" She munched the fruit.

"Pass me one of those" Gobber put down the tongs.

Mari threw the bigger one out of the two. Gobber caught it and took a large bite. The juice of the apple travelled down his arm. "Very juicy" He said with his mouth full. He quickly reached the core and spit out the seeds. He threw it over his shoulder and continued working of the blade.

"Good morning, Gobber. Morning Mari" Hiccup entered the forge, rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Good morning, Hiccup" Mari smiled.

"Hiccup! Start with replacing those broken blades" Gobber ordered.

"On it" Hiccup picked up an axe and twisted off the blade and replaced it with a new one.

"So, Hiccup" Mari walked over to the scrawny boy. "Tell me about yourself"

"'Tell me about'- What are you trying to do?" Hiccup looked up at her, with suspicion.

"Nothing, nothing at all! Just want to get to know you... better" Mari said, with awkward hand gestures.

"Uh, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock... the Third. Great name, I know. I'm called Hiccup the Useless. I'm entitled as 'the talking fishbone', 'toothpick' and other things. I'm not allowed outside during dragon raids, because everyone knows for sure, that I will mess up or burn down the whole village. My dad's Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk. I spend time in the workshop to build or plan to build things" He said while replacing the weapons' blades.

"Oh, that's cool..." Honestly, she didn't find being called 'useless', 'toothpick' or 'talking fishbone' cool. "What about your mum?"

Hiccup stopped twisting the blade, his shoulders drooped and he let out a sigh. "She died when I was younger"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for bringing that up" Mari bit her bottom lip and her gaze fell.

"It's fine, don't worry" Hiccup continued twisting the blade. They stayed silent for a bit. Hiccup cleared his throat. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay then, um... my full name is Mari Kaitlyn Drouph. The Princess of Hunderrock. I lived with my Aunt Eris and Uncle Marco. I hated Eris so much, gosh. She basically controlled my life! But enough about her. I have a friend called Iva. My parents disappeared, but I know they're still alive, even if Iva thinks they are dead. And this might surprise you, put I hate being a princess. I want to be like other teenage girls, go on adventures, wear whatever you want, eat however you want, dress however you want"

"Well in Berk, you can do whatever you want, besides messing up" Hiccup spoke.

Mari chuckled at the last part. Then she remembered she had an apple in her hands. "Have you had breakfast yet, Hiccup?"

"No"

"Here" She threw the apple to him. He just turned around and managed to catch it.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Weren't you hanging out with the other yesterday?"

"Unless your definition of 'hanging out' is 'being dragged around by Snotlout', then yeah. I was totally hanging out with them" She said sarcastically.

"So you don't like them?"

"Not really. Astrid doesn't seem to like me one bit, the twins are a bit... odd, Fishlegs is alright I s'pose and Snotlout thinks I love him or something" Mari shuddered at the thought of her actually liking Snotlout.

"Snotlout does that with any girl he likes. But his biggest crush is Astrid and it's super obvious" Hiccup replied.

"Doesn't Astrid notice?"

"Yeah, but she ignores him and she sometimes punches him in the face. Astrid's really strong and cool and amazi- I mean great. She's a good leader" He snapped out of his day dream and went back to finishing the last of the weapons. "I've finished, so I'm gonna go in there and yeah..." He ran to his little workshop.

"Bye then..." She muttered.

"Mari!" Gobber's voice made her jump.

"Yes, yes?" She turned around.

"I've asked Hild the Hearty to help you fix up your clothes so you can look like a Viking! She's agreed to meet you in your house before lunch" Gobber approached the girl.

"Oh really? Thanks for that"

"No problem, lass"

* * *

"Anybody home?" A voice bellowed as the door was being pounded by knocks.

"Coming!" Mari ran to the door and opened it. She found a large woman with brown hair in a tight braid and a helmet with with two curved horns sitting on her head. She wore a brown tunic with metal breast plates. On her arms were dirty arm bands. She wore dark brown leggings and black fur boots. She held in her hands a basket full of materials.

"You're Mari, right?" She asked.

"And you're Hild?"

"That's me! Nice to meet the niece of Gobber!"

"Nice to meet you, too"

Hild walked past her and set her basket on the ground. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned at Mari. "Now, I'm thinking of keeping your dress, and just adding the Viking clothes necessities and accessories. I don't want you to put your dresses to waste. They're just lovely!"

"Oh, thank you" Mari smiled.

"Throw on these leggings" Hild threw her a pair of brown leggings. It landed on the blonde's face. The teenager took off her new fur shoes and put one foot through one hole and the other leg in the other hole.

"They fit well" Mari commented.

"Great! Now onto fixing your skirt!" Hild lifted up the aqua skirt. "How should I style this?" She muttered to herself? "Oh!" She lifted up the skirt of Mari's dress and raised it to her hip. "Hmm" Hild walked over to the basket and picked brown belt up and a bunch of golden circle pegs. She wrapped the belt around Mari's waist and lifted up parts of her skirt and used the pegs to clip up the skirt. As soon as Hild finished clipping up the long blue skirt, it formed into a short skirt.

"It's nice, aye? Gobber made this pegs! Modified to hold on to any weight!"

"Uncle is truly a clever man" Mari smiled to herself.

"You can clip that to any of your dresses, as long as the belt is on. Easy and quick!" Hild emphasized 'quick' with a snap. "Now all you need is a vest" Hild looked through the basket and took out a vest and threw it to Mari.

Mari caught it this time. She put it on. The end of the light brown fur vest reached just above her waist.

"And it's done!" Hild exclaimed.

"Thanks for doing this" Mari fixed her hair.

"Not a problem! Just ask if you need any more of the gold pegs" Hild picked up the basket and headed towards the door. "Lunch is about to start, now"

"Okay, bye Hild" Mari waved. Just as Hild left the house, Mari put her boots back on and opened the door. She looked around if Snotlout was there. The coast was clear. She walked out and just as she walked down the slope. A big arm wrapped around Mari's shoulder. She jumped and turned.

"What the fu- Where did you come from?" Mari asked. Snotlout was there.

"Don't you want to see me?" Snotlout smirked.

Mari sighed. _'No, I don't want to see you'. _

"Nice clothes! Looking good!" He winked. Mari groaned and walked away from him.

"Mari! Now you look like one of us!" Gobber exclaimed.

Mari walked towards him and whispered "Get me away from me, get him away from me"

Gobber just laughed and patted her back. Mari spotted Hiccup from afar and ran up to him. "Help. Me. From. Him" She hissed.

"Who's him?" He questioned, before Snotlout pulled her by the arm.

'Help me' Mari mouthed to him as Hiccup looked at her in confusion. He shrugged and continued walking to the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: da-da-da! update! i tried getting this up, but school started yesterday so, yeah... school sucks. ugh. hope this chapter is okay :L sorry if there are mistakes. so leave a review if you want. i really appreciate it if you do~! **

**CRIES BECAUSE OF SCHOOL. **


	3. Dragon Raid

A loud thud. Mari jolted awake. She looked around, expecting someone to be there. Nothing. Another thud. It came from the room. She heard war cries and yells.

"What?" Mari kicked the blanket off her bed and ran to the to the window and pulled the curtains away. Fire. Lots and lots of fire. Red flames were on the roofs of houses. Hundreds of Vikings are running around with a weapon in their hand. The sun hasn't risen yet. It still looked like night.

Another thud. A serpentine head with yellow slit eyes, a nose horn, two horns on its head and sharp fangs. Mari gasped and back away from the window. A second head appeared next to it and they both stared at Mari with menacing eyes. The heads looked at one house. One head opened it's mouth breathing out green gas. The other one had sparks firing out of it's mouth. The sparks came into contact with the gas and a large, creating a large explosion.

"Was that what I think it was?!" Mari screamed. Without pinning up her dress, she quickly put on her shoes and ran out of the house.

Vikings ran past her yelling greetings. "Morning, highness!" "Good day to you, milady!" "Princess! Be careful out here!"

She replied to each Viking with 'thank you's' and 'I will's', whilst running to Gobber's Blacksmithing Forge.

"Gobber!" She shouted for her Uncle.

"Mari! Stay inside here!" Gobber yelled back.

Ignoring what the blacksmith said, she snapped "Why are there dragons running around, shooting fire at things?!"

"Dragons are the pests on Berk. Didn't anyone tell ye that?" Gobber inquired.

"No!" Mari shouted back.

"Oh, well now ye know! Now stay inside here!" He left the forge with a yell and ran towards a green and brown dragon with small wings.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!" Three Vikings yelled to the small, scrawny boy who was running towards the blacksmith. On his way, Stoick the Vast yanked him by the back of his shirt and lifted him up, announcing his son's presence to the crowd.

"What is he doing out here?!" He said to crowd, accussingly, as he pointed a finger to Hiccup. He raised Hiccup to his face. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!" He set Hiccup down and turned to the sky, searching for a certain dragon. "What do we have?" Stoick barked to his men.

A Viking replied, "Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark said he saw a Monstrous Nightmare"

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far"

"Good" Stoick said, relieved.

Another Viking yelled, "Hoist the torches!"

Large flaming braziers were raised on wooden poles, lighting up the dark sky. It revealed all types of dragons swirling around. Hiccup entered the blacksmith and stood behind a counter with Gobber's prosthetic arms and legs scattered on it. Gobber came in just after.

"Hiccup! What is this madness?!" Mari bellowed.

"This is a dragon raid" He put on a brown leather apron and started to put away Gobber's artificial appendages.

"Nice of ye, to join the party! Ah thought you'd been carried off!" Gobber joked.

"Don't say that!" Mari scolded the Viking.

"Ah'm just kiddin'!"

"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm _way _too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this" Hiccup raised his arm and showed his non-existent muscles.

Mari couldn't help but giggle at his ridiculous pose.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber said. Hiccup went to work, he moved bent and chipped weapons to the side, as Vikings crowded around the counter for replacements.

"So, Hiccup. How long have you been Gobber's apprentice?" Mari questioned.

"Since I was little. Well, littler" Hiccup replied.

"Fire!" A Viking yelled. The fire brigade ran through the plaza. Which were the other teens. Fishlegs and Snotlout ran to flames with a bucket full of water in one hand. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting over a bucket. Astrid threw water at a fire, but an explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a fire. The others join her side, looking tough and heroic.

Hiccup leaned over the counter to watch the teenagers. Oh, how he wished to be with them. Mari snapped her fingers in his face. "Snap out of it, lover boy" She smirked.

"L-lover boy?" He asked in utter confusion. He tried to join them, only to be lifted by the hook of Gobber. "Aw, come on! Let me out, please. I need to make my mark" He pleaded.

"Oh, you made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places" Gobber answered.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date"

"You can't lift a hammer. Ye can't swing an axe" Gobber lifted a bola. "You can't even throw one of these!"

A Viking ran past and snatched the bola and threw it at a rock-like dragon. The iron ball connected rope tied around it's legs. The dragon fell. Mari watched by the sidelines, amazed at the flying creatures.

"Okay, fine. But..." He rushes to the back corner and presents an odd contraption. It looked like a wheel barrow with some catapult attached to it. "This will throw it for me" Hiccup patted the device, which opened the lid. A wooden arm with two bows sprung up, shooting a bola. It just missed Gobber and hit a Viking standing near the counter, knocking him out.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Mari asked, worriedly.

Ignoring her, Gobber continued on, "See, now this her is what I'm talking about"

"Mild calibration issue" Hiccup was interrupted before be could continue.

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..." The blacksmith gesture in Hiccup's direction "...this"

"You just pointed to all of me" The boy replied, astonished.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"

Mari gasped a little, shocked at what her Uncle said.

"Oohh..." Hiccup said, in a threatening tone.

"Oohh, yes" Gobber mimicked.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping all this raw... Vikingness contained" He made weird hand gestures. "There will be consequences!" Gobber threw him a sword.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now" Gobber ordered.

Hiccup hurled he sword onto the grinding wheel and begun sharpening it. The two headed dragon flew threw the explosion and flew past the chief as he climbed the catapult tower. The catapult operator yelled to him, "They found the sheep!"

"Concentrate the fire over the lower back" He shouted back, frustrated.

"Fire!" Boulders are shot out of the catapult, aiming at a blue horned dragon with spikes on its tail. A large, red, menacing dragon whipped past and sprayed the base of the tower with fire. It emerged from the dancing flames and climbed the tower with a evil grin.

A strange moaning sound was heard.

"Night Fury! Get down!" Every Viking took shelter as the volume of the moaning sound increased. The red dragon stopped fighting the chief and flew away from the tower.

"Jump!" Stoick yelled to the other Vikings as a ball of fire hit the catapult tower. Him and other Vikings leapt away from the tower and ran for their lives.

"What was that?!" Mari shrieked.

"Night Fury" Hiccup said, below his breath.

Gobber exchanged his hammer hand for an axe. "Man the fort, Hiccup, Mari, they need me out there! Don't need you killed on your third day here, pumpkin" He turned with a threatening glare. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean" Gobber charged into the scene, with a holler.

Hiccup smirked and pushed his wheeled device through the bunched up Vikings.

"Hiccup! You're supposed to stay in here! Are you freaking deaf?!" Mari called.

"Hiccup, where are you going?!"

"Come back here!" Vikings yelled at him.

"I know. Be right back!" Hiccup kept on running. He reached a cliff and dropped the handles of the contraption to the ground. He cranked levers, unfolded and cocked the bowed arms. He dropped a bola onto a chamber and aims the weapon at the dark sky. Hiccup listened closely, with as his eye looked through the scope, hand on the trigger.

Mari sneaked past the Vikings and ran towards where Hiccup was heading. "Where is he?"

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at" He said to himself. Nearby, the catapult tower toppled over. The fire showed the silhouette of a dragon. Hiccup pulled the trigger. The arms snapped forward, springing the bola into the sky. Hiccup fell backwards and looked into the blanket of stars.

He heard a whack and a loud screech. Hiccup was surprised and smiled slightly. "Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" Hiccup celebrated his victory, but stopped when he turned around and saw a flaming, red dragon with slit eyes. "Except for you"

Stoick was holding down netted blue, green horned dragons and looked up to see his son. He ran whilst screaming, the dragon on his heels. "Do not let them escape!" He demanded.

Mari ran up the hill and saw Hiccup with a panicked expression on his face. "Hiccup! There you are! You should really listen to Go-"

"Ahhhh!" He yelled and ran straight past her.

"Hiccup?" She said with confusion before turning back to see what he was running from. In her face was the yellow eyes of the monster. "Oh, shit" She hissed. It sprayed fire and it got her arm. She hissed in pain and held the burn with her other hand.

Mari ran as fast as she could from the dragon. The two small teenagers reached the plaza, where Vikings scattered as Hiccup dodged a blast. Mari quickly ran back to the blacksmith, trying hard not to let tears escape her eyes.

Hiccup ducked behind a brazier. The angered dragon sprays fire at the braziers. Hiccup looks peeks around the flaming post and founded no sign of the dragon. He turns back and found leering at him. It blocked any escape. It took a big, deep breath.

Hiccup knew this was the end for him. Suddenly, Stoick appeared between the boy and the dragon, tackling the dragon to the ground. The bulky man wrestled the reptile. It tries to burn him into ashes, only coughing out smoke.

"You're all out" Stoick said one last time to the dragon, before pounding it in the face, repeatedly. It took flight and disappeared. Stoick turned to Hiccup. The burning brazier collapses and tumbles down hill, sending the Vikings scattering away from it, letting the blue horned dragons escape with sheep trapped in their claws.

"Sorry, dad" Hiccup winced. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury" Stoick grabbed the back of his shirt and pulls him away, in embarrassment. "It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"Stop!" His father cut him off, before he could continue. "Just...stop" He let go Hiccup's scruff. Everyone went silent and stared at the family of two.

Mari came out of hiding.

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick bellowed.

Hiccup looked around. Pairs of eyes were on him. "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" He joked. A few Vikings gasped. Mari snorted, then covered her mouth.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" Stoick said, exasperated.

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon, and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad"

Gobber appeared by Mari's side, dusting off dirt on her dress. "Are you alright? Any broken bones?" She slowly revealed the burn from the dragon. "Ah! Where's that from?!" He asked.

"That red flaming dragon"

"The Monstrous Nightmare" He muttered.

"The Monstrous Nightmare? Those dragons have names?" Mari questioned.

"Yes. Each of them! I'll educate you on those beasts after you go to the healer"

Stoick said to Gobber, "Make sure he gets there, I have this mess to clean up" He walks off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the crowd of the ashamed Vikings, with Mari trailing behind, holding onto her burn.

"Quite the performance" Tuffnut commented.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout chortled.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..." Hiccup avoided the glares headed to his house. "I really did hit one"

"Sure, Hiccup" Gobber replied.

"He never listens"

"Well, it runs in the family"

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat on his sandwich" Mari listened intently. It was kind of the relationship she had with her auntie. "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy, with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This here is a talking fish bone" He mimicked his father.

Mari quietly chuckled and her Uncle continued on. "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not about what you look like. It's what's inside he can't stand"

"Thank you for summing that up" Hiccup headed to the door way.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not" Gobber added.

Hiccup heavily sighed, "I just want to be one of you guys" He opened the door and went inside.

"I need to go somewhere, Uncle" Mari ran off to the healer.

* * *

"That should do it" Ingrid the village's healer tied the bandage. Ingrid was one of Berk's youngest healers. She was ten years older than Mari and didn't look very muscular as the other women on Berk. "In a week's time, you will be able to take it off"

"Thank you" Mari looked at the wrapped burn.

"Where'd you get the burn from anyway?" Ingrid put the equipment away.

"Umm, in the dragon raid. From a dragon"

Ingrid's eyes widened. "A dragon? Which one?"

"I-I don't know. The one that was red and was on fire"

"The Monstrous Nightmare" Ingrid muttered.

"The Monstrous Nightmare? They have names?"

"Yes. There's the Monstrous Nightmare, the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippelback, the Gronckle, the Terrible Terror, the Scauldron, the Changewing and many more. But the one, that every Viking wants dead is the Night Fury"

"I better educate myself on these dragons"

"It'd be best to. Think you should get some rest. The dragon raid _did _start early"

"That'd be a good idea" Mari smiled. She thanked Ingrid one last time before heading home.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! This is where the real story starts. So everything will be going along with the movie, but with more scenes and things in between! **


	4. Welcome to Dragon Training, Peasants

Vikings were standing on the dock with knapsacks. They all started to load onto the boats. The uncle and niece stood at the dock, looking on the tribe.

"You're not going?" Mari asked.

"Nah. Stoick asked me to train the teenagers to fight dragons" Gobber replied.

"You train people to kill dragons?"

"Aye! You should join! It'll be great fun!"

"I'll think about it" Mari commented. Honestly, she didn't want to kill anything. Killing beasts sounds very disturbing to her.

"Just tell me if you wanna join"

"I'll keep that in mind"

* * *

"Where the hell would that brat be?" Eris muttered.

"Milady! We have found Iva Mountgel!" A guard announced. Two guards came in, holding Iva.

"Let go of me, you fucking twerps!" Iva hissed and stomped the one of the guard's foot. The guard groaned and shot her a glare.

"Iva. I don't suppose where that twit is?" Eris waltzed to the black-haired girl.

"I might" Iva replied smugly.

"Why don't you be a dear and tell us where Mari is?"

"Never, you rotten bitch! She escaped because of your shitty orders!" Iva had a sharp tongue with whoever messed with her, family and friends.

"Tell me, I'll make your ill father's death look like an accident. Not to mention your twin brothers. They are on strike. One more idiotic prank from them... and they'll be hung" Eris smirked.

Iva gasped. She didn't want anything to her sick dad. Her brothers were a nuisance to her, but she loved them dearly. "You obviously can't take a joke from two seven year olds"

"Is a joke the death of hundreds of our livestock?"

"Whatever, those bleating, clucking, moo-ing animals can give babies again. No big deal"

"It is a big deal when I get blamed. Now tell me where Mari is"

"No!" Iva spat.

Eris pulled out a dagger from under her sleeve and stuck it in front of Iva's throat. Iva pulled her head back and breathed heavily.

"Tell me" No answer from the girl. Eris made the point of the dagger come in contact with Iva's neck. "Tell me, or you will never see your family again"

"Fine" Iva hissed.

"That's a good girl" Eris drew the dagger back and put it back up her sleeve. "Put her in the dungeon while we set up the ship!" She commanded and guards immediately dragged her away.

* * *

"Hiccup! Anything about that Night Fury?" Mari beamed.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Hiccup questioned.

"No, not at all" Mari said.

"Well, you might not believe me, but I actually did catch the Night Fury! I went the woods a few a hours ago and I actually found it there. The bola was tied around its legs!" Hiccup replied, excitedly.

"Did you... kill it?"

His shoulders drooped and bit his lower lip. "N-no. I just couldn't"

"What did you do with it then?"

"I set it free"

"What?" Mari asked, a bit shocked. She knew Hiccup wanted to fit in. She knew he wanted the teasing to stop. "Why?"

"I-I don't know w-what came over me" He stammered.

"Maybe you did the right thing" She said, positively.

"You think?"

"Ehh... Maybe. Who knows?" Mari shrugged. "So, are you part of the dragon training?"

"Uh, yeah. I just talked to my dad about it. I actually don't want to fight dragons" He said the last bit quieter.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know. Shocking. The boy who wanted to prove himself doesn't want to kill dragons"

"Did he approve?"

"It was a very one-sided conversation"

"Is it usually like that? When you two talk to each other?"

"Yeah. Pretty much"

"Well, I think it's a good thing you don't want to fight dragons. I didn't like the idea of killing beasts. Surely, they must have a good reason"

"Maybe"

An iron gate was raised to reveal a stone area. "Welcome to dragon training!" The blacksmith exclaimed. The teenagers walked into the arena. Sroched silhouettes of Vikings were on the walls. Mari who behind the rusty railings, peered at the other five.

"No turning back" Astrid commented.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back" Ruffnut said.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it" Astrid added.

"Not really" Mari murmured as she glanced the bandage wrapped around her arm. Hiccup just entered.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it" Hiccup rolled his eyes. The other recruits turn and groaned.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut looked at the skinny boy as if he was a seizure.

Gobber continued to avoid any more taunts. "Let's get started! The recruit who does the best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village"

Mari cupped her mouth "Don't be so sure it's going to be a 'he'" Mari yelled. They all turned.

"Yeah, if could a girl too" Ruffnut shifted her weight to one leg.

"My apologies, princess" Gobber bowed in a joking matter. "The recruit who does the best will win the honour of killing _their _first dragon in front of the village"

"Much better!" Mari called out.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?" Snotlout smirked whilst the others laughed.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut said.

Gobber throws his arm around Hiccup. "Don't worry. You're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more-Viking like teens instead" He said, cheerily. He put Hiccup in line with the other teens and moves towards five reinforced doors. Roars, bellows and moans are heard behind each one. Mari moved along the railings closer to them. "Behind each of these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight"

Fishlegs bounced in giggled in excitement.

"The Deadly Nadder" Gobber announced.

"Speed eight. Armour sixteen" Fishlegs said below his breath.

"The Hideous Zippleback"

"Plus elven stealth. Times two"

"The Monstrous Nightmare" Fishleg's voice volume increased.

"Firepower fifteen"

"The Terrible Terror"

"Attack eight. Venom twelve"

"Can you stop that?!" Gobber bellowed. "And... the Gronckle"

"Jaw strength eight" The large boy said to himself. Gobber pulled a lever. The cross beam raised on the one of the iron doors.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout questioned, scared.

"I believe in learning on the job" The braided moustached man smiled. Mari chuckled and smirked.

A Gronckle appears from behind the doors and charged into the ring. The dragon looked like it was made up of different sized balls with round spikes on it. The recruits scattered everywhere, except for the twins, who ran towards the dragon instead.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asked the teens.

"A doctor? Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs contributed, "Plus five speed?"

"A shield" Astrid said.

"Shields. Go" Gobber ordered and they all ran towards a shield.

"You're most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield. Hiccup found one, but struggled to lift it. Gobber ran over to him and helped him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut stand amongst shields, but are fighting over one with a painted skull.

"Get your hands off my shield!" The male twin pulled the shield towards him.

"There are like a million shields!" Ruff pulled it towards her.

"Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers"

Furious, Ruffnut bashed him on the head with the shield. "Oops, now this one has blood on it!" Tuffnut still hasn't let go of the shield.

The Gronckle blasted at the distracted twins. The Thorston siblings spin and fall down. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"

"What?!" Tuff said dazed.

"What?!" Ruff said confused.

The dragon swallowed a pile of rocks. "Those shield are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim" The young Vikings scoop up weapons and start banging them against the centre of their shields. The Gronkcle shakes it's head. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five!" Snotlout guessed.

"No, six!" Fishlegs yelled out.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you" Gobber said.

"I really don't think my parents-" Fishlegs was cut off by the blast of the Gronckle that came in contact with his shield.

"Fishlegs, out" As Fishlegs ran away screaming, Gobber noticed Hiccup hiding. "Hiccup, get in there!"

Astrid was in focus, bouncing on the spot, ready to dodge a shot. Snotlout appeared next to her.

"So anyway, I'm moving into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-" Snotlout tried to hit on her.

Astrid cartwheeled away from him, letting a blast shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield.

"Snotlout! You're done!" Gobber yelled. Astrid rolls and stops beside Hiccup, who is standing there awkwardly.

"So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hiccup's voice broke.

"No. Just you" Astrid rolled away as the dragon shot a blast towards Hiccup's shield. His shield falls off his arm and rolls across the ring. He started to panic and chased it. The sudden movement sent the Gronckle chasing after the auburn head boy.

"Hiccup!" Gobber quaked. The Gronckle pinned Hiccup against the wall.

Mari gasped and yelled to her uncle, "It's gonna kill him!"

It opened it's mouth, reading to burn him down. Hiccup breathed heavily and closed his eyes. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth, causing it to shoot at the stone wall, just above Hiccup's head. Mari sighed in relief.

"And that's six" Gobber wrestled the Gronckle back to it's cave. "Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry!" Gobber locked the iron door and turned to the other Viking teens. "And remember a dragon will always" He looked sternly towards Hiccup. "_Always _go for the kill" Gobber hoisted the panting boy. Hiccup looks behind him at the scorching pit in the wall.

"Are you alright? Mari ran into the ring towards Hiccup, but Snotlout blocked her way.

"I'm alright, ba-" Snotlout smirked, but Mari interrupted.

"Not you!" She furrowed her eyebrows and ran around him to Hiccup. "Any injuries?" She dusted the ashes from the pit off his fur vest.

"I-I'm good" Hiccup gulped. "I gotta go somewhere not here" He sprinted away, leaving the blonde concerned. Once he left the ring, Mari followed him.

* * *

Mari peered over a large moss-covered rock, seeing Hiccup holding the rock part of a bola, muttering to himself, "So why didn't you?"

_'Who's 'you'?' _She pondered and lowered her head a bit.

She saw him walk away from the scene. He dropped into a rocky crevice and walked towards some other place. Mari climbed over the rock and slid down it. She quietly landed on her toes and followed him.

She ducked under a curvy branch and found him standing there. Hiccup crouched down and picked up something, observing it. "Well, this was stupid"

Mari moved closer, to see the object he was holding, but only stepped on a twig, cracking it and a noise was heard below her fur boot. Hiccup turned around startled, making Mari jump in surprise. Both of their eyes widened.

"Hiccup!"

"Mari! Wha-What are you-"

A black blur flew behind him.

"Was that the Nig-"

"Uh, nothing! Nothing. Let's get out of her, okay?" Hiccup pushed her away from the place. They ducked to avoid hitting their heads from the branch.

"Nothing?! A black thing was just there and-" Mari turned her head, to see the 'black thing'.

"What black thing? I didn't see any black thing. No black thing here!" Hiccup laughed nervously. He pushed her back into the village. "Yeah, nothing" He rubbed his arm and walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter~! ****I really need to work on my assignments more that I work on these chapters and procrastinate. FML. School is just prison I go to every week day. I hope to update soon!**


	5. No One Understands

The sound of thunder boomed outside the Great Hall. The recruits, plus Mari sat on a table, eating dinner by the fire pit, discussing on today's lesson.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber questioned.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble" Astrid said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah. We noticed" Ruffnut made a sarcastic comment.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'" Snotlout smiled at the tough blonde.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves" Gobber stated.

A loud creak came from the hinges of the door. All their eyes turned to Hiccup. He was drenched in water. Gobber and the recruits glared at him, whilst Mari waved at him with chicken in her mouth. Gobber glared. Hiccup took his plate of chicken. Snotlout moved over so he couldn't sit. Hiccup walked to the side of the table to get his cup. Snotlout moved again.

Still glaring at Hiccup, Gobber asked, "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"He showed up" One twin said.

"He didn't get eaten" The other said.

As he rolled his eyes, the boy sat a empty table next to theirs. Mari took her plate and slid into the seat opposite him and smiled.

"He's never where he should be" Astrid answered.

"Thank you, Astrid" Gobber stood up. "You need to live and breathe this stuff" He threw off a plate carelessly and placed a giant book in the middle of the table of the five teenagers. Mari stood on her knees on the seat, attempting to look over her Uncle's shoulder to see the book. No success. "The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of" The thunder bellowed outside. "No attacks tonight. Study up" Gobber exited the Great Hall.

Tuffnut stopped playing with his knife. "Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut inquired in a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' tone.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you about?" Snotlout pounded his fist against the table.

"Reading's fun" Mari muttered, below her breath. Hiccup looked up, then looked back down at his food.

"Oh, I've read this like seven times! There' s this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this one that buries itself for like a week-" Fishlegs talked on and on, whilst the teens stared at him. Mari was fascinated at the number of times Fishleg's has read a book. The maximum number of reading a book for her was three.

Tuffnut cut him off. "Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was gonna read that..."

"...But now..." Ruffnut finished off.

Snotlout got up. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff" The others tail along. Fishlegs doesn't stop talking about the dragons. Astrid is the last one there with Hiccup and Mari. Hiccup stood up and walked over to her.

"So I guess we'll share-" Hiccup said, but was cut off.

"Read it" Astrid pushed the book towards him and leaved the Great Hall.

"All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you-" The door slammed. "-Tomorrow"

"You should find new ways to charm her" Mari smirked.

"W-what are you talking about? Ch-charm her? I don't l-like her or anything" Hiccup fiddled with his fingers.

"It's so obvious" Mari took a gulp of water.

Hiccup sighed. "Why do you even talk to me?"

"I can't?"

"No. Like, why me? You should hanging out with the 'cool' Viking teens" Hiccup looked at his feet.

"I want to be your friend. And besides they are all too... unique for me. Not the type of people I'd hang out with"

"But me? You'd hang out with me?"

"Well, yeah. You're the most decent Viking around here" Hiccup walked off. "You're not gonna read this?" She called out.

"I'm gonna read it later" Hiccup said and left.

Mari's shoulders drooped. She was hoping to read it with him. She sat at the table and opened up the book. "Might as well learn more about these dragons" She read aloud. "Dragon classifications"

* * *

It was late night and Hiccup entered the Great Hall with a candle holder and a candle lit up. He walked over to the table with the book and didn't expect to find Mari there. She was asleep. The girl was resting her head on the arms on the table and snored quietly. A candle was in front of the manual.

"Just gonna, get this off you" Hiccup pulled the Dragon Manual form under her and sat down and started the book from the beginning. "Dragon classifications" He read aloud, but not too loud to wake up the girl next to him. "Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class" He turned the page. "Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at a close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight" Hiccup's eyes scan the images of the Thunderdrums and Vikings.

He turned to the next page. Timberjack. Scauldron. Each image seemed to take a life of it's own and move. Changewing. Hiccup began flipping through the book.

"Gronckle. Zippelback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..." At last. The page he has been looking for.

Mari shifted and moved her turned her head, her face facing Hiccup.

"Night Fury" The page was blank. No image and not much information. "Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it doesn't find you" Hiccup pulled out his sketch book from his vest and opens to his drawing of the Night Fury he drew at the cove after he pushed Mari away. He laid it over the manual's blank page.

* * *

Mari woke up and saw the dust swimming in the morning sun. She fixed her clothes and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. She grabbed her baselard and ran to the arena and saw the recruits in training. There was a maze set up and a Deadly Nadder was running around. The Viking teenagers were scattered everywhere.

"Gobber, Gobber, Go-o-o-bber!" Mari bounced.

"What's got you so giddy today?" Gobber chuckled.

"Well, I think, maybe I could join Dragon Training today?"

"Get in there! Grab a shield and-"

"Weapon?" She waved her baselard in the air. She ran in the arena and ran in a random direction. Mari didn't encounter the Nadder just yet and walked around the maze and ran into Fishlegs.

"Hi Fishlegs! Isn't this great?" She tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah! Did you know that a Deadly Nadder has the hottest power out of the dragons and like their spikes are poisonous!"

"That's... interesting"

"Isn't it?!" Fishlegs said, way too excited. Mari heard loud steps and ran past Fishlegs and into Hiccup. Their shields hit each other, in which Hiccup dropped his. He picked it up and met eyes with who he ran into.

"Mari. What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Um... I wanted experience. Plus it looks fun" Mari shrugged and saw the blue dragon straight ahead. "Careful!" She ran past him.

"Wha-" Hiccup's axe head got blasted. All was left was a wooden stick. A sizzling hole was behind him.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber yelled. "Today is all about attack! Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter"

The Nadder spotted Fishlegs' weapon behind a wall and whipped spikes of its tail. Fishlegs screamed and hide behind a wall to protect himself from the poisonous spikes. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods" Fishlegs looked at their 'teacher'.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike" Gobber announced.

Mari ran into the twins. They were hiding in the Nadder's blind spot. The reptile sniffed the air. It could smell them, but couldn't see them. Mari sneaked away from the scene. She overheard the conversation of the siblings.

"Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut whispered.

"If you don't like it, get your own blind spot" Tuffnut hissed.

"How about I give you one!" The twins start shoving each other, creating grunts and growls. They continued until the Nadder notices that they were infront of it. It attacked them.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much" Gobber rested his head on his palm. Mari wandered around, hoping not to meet the Deadly Nadder. You could've mistaken her for a little girl walking in her dream.

"Pst!" Mari heard a quiet voice. She looked around and found Astrid, Snotlout and Hiccup crouching down in a line. She joined them and sat there carving swirls into the shield.

Astrid motioned for them to follow her actions. She somersaulted to the moveable wall. Snotlout did the same. Hiccup looked at Mari, hesitantly and tumbled forward. But the weight of the shield pulled him back, resulting in him lying on the hard ground. The Nadder heard the clank of the shield and turned around and ran towards Hiccup.

Mari quickly got back into position. Astrid somersaulted into the Deadly Nadder's blind spot, confusing the dragon. Snotlout jumped in, breaking Astrid's concentration. He stood in front of her, 'protecting' her.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this" Snotlout threw his weapon at the Nadder, but missed. Astrid glared at him. "The sun was in my eyes. What do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have the time right now" Snotlout said, defensively.

The Nadder chased after Astrid, knocking down the walls as it goes. Hiccup wandered to Gobber again, asking him another question.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled at him. He turned to see the domino of walls.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she came flying through the dust and landed on Hiccup. Her axe got stuck in his shield and they were basically in a mess.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut snickered.

Ruffnut commented, "She could do better"

"That doesn't look good" Mari stood against the wall of the arena, away from the mess.

"Just - Let me - Why don't you?" Hiccup struggled to untangle from their situation.

The Nadder stormed towards them. Just before it could attack them, Astrid untangled herself and tried to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield. As she planted her foot on his torso, she yanked the axe free. Well not exactly. She yanked it free... but the shield was still attached to it. Astrid spun and swung the axe, hitting the Nadder on the nose. The Nadder yelped. Mari gasped. It was the first time for her to see such cruelty to a creature.

"You hurt it" Mari walked over to Astrid.

"What was I supposed to do? Not hurt it?" Astrid looked at Mari. Mari stayed quiet. She knew that the reason that they were here was because of killing dragons.

"Well done, Astrid" Gobber returned the Nadder back to its cave. Hiccup got up on his feet. Everyone turns their head to look at him. But Astrid glared at him.

"Is this some type of joke to you? Our parents' war is about to come ours. Figure out which side your on" Astrid pulled the axe out of the shield and stomped off, but stopped at Mari. "And you. If you really want to become one of us, you better start realising that we are here to _kill _dragons, not befriend them"

"I'm sorry for being worried for a innocent creature, it's-" Mari was interrupted.

"Innocent? These 'innocent' creatures killed hundreds of Vikings. They-"

"Yes. They are innocent. Maybe they are taking our food stock for a reason. You don't know everything!"

"I know enough to know ab-"

"No, you don't. You don't know. The dragons will only know. No one else, but them"

"And those stories the Vikings brought back about the dragons?"

"How do you not know that they are making up stories so that they can become well known. Vikings aren't always right!"

Astrid growled and walked over to her, but was stopped by Gobber. "That's enough for today. I don't want any girlie fighting" He looked between the two blondes. "I need to have a chat with you" Gobber looked at his niece.

"Fine" Astrid spat and walked off.

"Tch" Mari crossed her arms.

"Mari. You need to learn that dragons aren't Vikings friends" Gobber put his hand on her shoulder. "We are here to destroy them, because they have brought so much trouble to us. They've killed us, stolen our food and livestock. If you want to be a Viking, you have to live like one. I know being a princess means you can have and do whatever you want, but you're on Berk now. It's different"

The green-eyed girl's shoulder fell. "I thought someone would understand. Apparently not" Mari dropped the shield and picked up her long dagger.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've tried some 'dramatic' thingy. Yeah, I'm sorry for no update, so many exams and assignments at once. I really need to update my other story! **


	6. Downed Dragon

Mari ducked her head and walked into the cove. She sat on the edge, looking at the Night Fury on a rock, tail swishing to and fro. Half of the dragon tail wasn't there. "That's odd"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a dead fish thrown in from behind a rock. It was Hiccup. He had a shield and peeked over it. He tried to push through, but the shield got caught between two rocks. After budging it, he crawled underneath it.

Hiccup picked up the fish again, walking around, looking for the Night Fury. The ebony coloured dragon was on the rock, its position looked as if it was stalking its prey. The dragon jumped off.

Hiccup backed away before holding out the fish. The dragon, still growling, looked at his hip. Hiccup moved the edge of his vest, showing his small knife. He withdrew it and dropped it. And with his foot, he propped it up and kicked it into the lake.

The reptile sat and its pupils turned round and sat. Hiccup gulped and held out the fish again. The dragon opened its mouth, showing its gums. "Toothless? I could've sworn you had -" Teeth emerged from its pink gums and snatched the fish, gobbling it up. "- teeth. Toothless is actually not a bad name for you"

Mari tilted her head. "It's a good creature after all." She continued watching. Toothless walked towards Hiccup, sniffing him for some more fish.

"Uh, no. I don't have any more." Hiccup was pushed against a rock by the dragon.

Suddenly, Toothless hacked and vomited out chunks of the fish onto Hiccup's lap. The human and creature exchanged looks and Hiccup realized what Toothless wants him to do. He raised the fish to his mouth and took a bite out of it. He quickly swallowed it and gave a smile. Toothless gave a gummy smile.

Hiccup stood up and tried to touch the dragon, but Toothless ran away to the other side of the cove and blasted fire onto the moss-covered ground and curled on it. Hiccup sat a small distance away and edged towards Toothless, reaching out his hand, to touch his tail.

Before he could touch it, Toothless raised a wing and Hiccup immediately stood up and walked away. Mari smiled. She was leaning in too close and she slipped off the stone edge and fell in the cove, yelping.

Toothless stood up and sped to the rocks Mari landed behind and trapped her. Mari held her breath. "No, no, no. Don't attack her! She's good."

"I'm good!" She held the back of her hands to her face, exposing her palms to the black dragon. Toothless begun sniffing her palms and stopped. It sat up. Mari sighed in relief before standing up.

"How long were you here?" Hiccup asked.

"Long enough" She smiled. "So, Toothless? Is this your new pet, Hiccup?"

"Pet? Pft, no. Berk doesn't keep dragons as pets. And the name was just an idea" Hiccup scratched the back of his head, before chuckling nervously.

Mari wondered aloud, "They might one day."

"You mean, never."

* * *

The sun was setting, the two teenagers were still there, watching the Night Fury and its every move. Hiccup sat on a rock, with a stick in his hand, sketching Toothless. Mari sat by the lake, playing with her wavy hair. Toothless appeared behind the boy, watching Hiccup draw into the ground. Hiccup noticed, continued drawing. The head of Toothless moved in the same direction as the stick did.

Toothless walked off and broke off a branch off a tree. He held it in his mouth and walked over to Hiccup, hitting Mari with branch along the way. "Hey!" the blonde exclaimed, and turned around to scold the dragon, but after seeing the branch in Toothless' mouth she stood up and walked over a distance away. The ebony coloured dragon started drawing organic, flowing lines in different directions. Hiccup kept his eye on Toothless. "What is he doing?" Mari asked.

Hiccup replied, "I think it's a drawing." Once Toothless finished, he dropped the branch. He looked at his drawing, pleased. "What is it meant to be?" The auburn haired teen wondered.

"I-I think it's meant to be you..." Mari stated.

"Wha-what? How is that meant to be me?" Hiccup scoffed.

"You know" She pointed to a part of Toothless' drawing. "That's your nose" She pointed somewhere else. "Those are your eyes" Another place. "And your hair."

After staring at it for a while, Hiccup responded, "I still don't see it."

Mari rolled her eyes. "Never mind" Hiccup stepped on a line and Toothless growled. Hiccup tensed up and removed his foot. The dragon sat up, eyes round. He stepped on the line again. Toothless growled. Hiccup smiled and stepped over the line. He stepped carefully between each line, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Nice dancing" Mari laughed.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and stopped turning, when he felt a breath on his neck. He turned and saw himself face-to-face with Toothless. He reached out his hand. Toothless hesitated, making Hiccup pull his hand back. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup stretched out his hand, and turned his head away from the dragon. Mari's eyes widened. She held her breath, expecting the dragon to attack Hiccup.

Toothless blinked and closed his eyes, pressing his snout into Hiccup's hand. Hiccup breathed heavily and turned to see Toothless, eyes still closed. Toothless pulled away and his eyes turned into slits before walking away. Mari exhaled, and held her hand over her beating heart.

Hiccup looked at his own hand, amazed.

"That was amazing" Mari interrupted his thoughts.

"I know" He replied, a small smile appeared on his freckled face.

* * *

"-And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face" Gobber boasted. The recruits sat on a catapult tower, roasting food over a flaming bonfire. "I was delicious. He must've passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg"

"Wow" Some of the teens said in awe. Mari listened, but didn't bother to look up. She was too focused on her chicken roasting. She'd normally be interested in her uncle's stories, but today she wasn't.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could've killed the dragon from the inside, by crushing its heart or something" Fishlegs said. A few of them gave him a weird look.

"I swear I'm so angry right now" Snotlout sneered. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon, with my face" He pointed to himself. Mari took a bite out of her chicken drumstick.

"Uh uh" Gobber swallowed his food. "It's the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon" Mari eye widened, looked at Hiccup, whose face was deep into thought. _'So that's why it can't fly' _Mari pondered.

Gobber yawned, stood up and stretched his arms. "Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare" The recruits smirked at each other, excited. "But who'll win the honour to kill it?" The older man taunted.

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny" Tuffnut said in a matter-of-fact tone. He rolled up his sleeve for everyone to see a red dragon. Mari glanced.

Fishlegs gasped. "Your mum let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." Tuffnut said. Mari noticed Hiccup get up and leave. Her green eyes followed him as he made his way down the stairs. Astrid happened to notice too. She stood up and went to the top of stairs, looking at Hiccup. She sat back down.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before" Ruffnut frowned.

"It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?" Snotlout questioned. Mari rolled her eyes. The others continued chattering. She wanted to leave, but didn't want to seem suspicious. In the corner of her eye, she noticed her uncle standing by the dock, talking to someone. In the water was a rather large ship.

As this was an opportunity to leave, she stood up. "I'm gonna head back home now. 'Night. See you tomorrow" She said quickly and ran down the stairs and headed to the dock, curious at who was the person talking to Gobber.

"-It's best you come back in few days, the chief is not here at the moment" Gobber said. Mari walked up the two men.

"I was informed to come here, this day, this time!" The man shouted. He had a black beard and hair that reached his shoulders. There were grey hairs shown at the sides of his head. He was rather skinny and smaller than the male Vikings, but gave a very scary look. His eyes were a dark grey, like puffs of smoke.

"Calm down, Skcrone. Stoick is not here yet. Got it?" Gobber said. Mari looked behind Skcrone. On the ships were people. Many of them. They were tied by chains, wore dirty clothes with holes in them. They all sat, looking miserable and would give anything to break free. Out of all the men and women, two people stood out to her. A man with brown hair, short beard, eyes the colour of moss. The other person was a woman, with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. They were side by side.

"Fine" Skcrone spat. "I'll be back, and Stoick better be here!"

"He will be" Gobber confirmed. Skcrone got back on the ship and it slowly started steering away from Berk.

"Who was that?" Mari asked.

"Sydam Skcrone. On of Berk's trade partners" Gobber answered.

"And those people on the boat?"

"Slaves" Mari looked at Gobber in shock. "Skcrone is a nasty man, but he's the only one we can trade goods with."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

* * *

**A/N: I'm still here everyone. I just procrastinated procrastination and had no motivation. Here is a new chapter, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooooooon. I'm planning to do a Harry Potter fic, but I've decided that after I get one of my fics done. And I've changed the cover from Rapunzel to Elle Fanning. So I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!**


End file.
